This patent document relates to wireless communications in wireless communication systems and power control of wireless communication devices such as mobile devices with the wireless network.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station can emit radio signals that carry data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base stations can be referred to as an access point (AP), eNodeB or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network. Further, a wireless communication system can include one or more network nodes to control one or more base stations.
A wireless device can use one or more different wireless technologies for communication with the network. Various wireless technologies examples include Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1×, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), and Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). In some implementations, a wireless communication system can include multiple networks using different wireless technologies.